Wings to fall
by Strawberryvixen
Summary: Kara lives with her abusive stepfather and little brother. One day she grows some wings, meets a fast masked stranger and her life begins to turn upside down. Flashxoc


Heya! This is my first Justice league/ jlu fanfic. I am saying this once and once only. I DO NOT OWN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OR ANY CHARACTERS WITHIN THE SHOW! Or Alice in wonderland…

Okays, lets begin... In my fic it is Halloween night.

I stared at myself in the mirror in horror. I always knew I had been different but this proved it. Black wings protruded from my slim shoulders. Proof that I was a … metahuman.

Hi. I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Katarina. Katarina Faith Lee. Most people call me Kara for short though. I'm seventeen. My mother died when I was ten, leaving me with my abusive stepfather in Central city. My brother was eighteen and living in Gotham at that point. So it was I, my stepfather George and my little half-brother Stanley. George never hits him and I'm glad. He's only eight and I would do anything to protect him.

I've always been abnormal, always slightly quicker, stronger and smarter than the other children. It scared my mother but George never noticed, thank God. He hates metahumans with a passion. He's fond of saying that if it were up to him they would all be killed. I shudder to think what he would do if he knew.

I turned and looked at myself. The wings were huge, wider than I was tall. The jet-black feathers were faintly outlined in silver_. I guess everything has a silver lining_

I groaned at my lame joke. But now for the test. I closed my eyes and bit my lip hard willing the wings to go back. Slowly and painfully they receded into my back. Great. So now I had retractable wings. I needed to get out and think. I got changed into all black, a sleek pair of leather trousers and a short tank top with an icy blue butterfly embroidered on it, by my own fair hands, during a moment of extreme boredom.

Around my neck was a black ribbon with a sapphire teardrop attached.

I snatched a black-feathered mask that lay on my counter and put it on. I slipped out of my room and out of the front door quietly.

Wandering through crowds of exotically dressed people, head down I heard the faint sounds of a fight. Silently I stalked towards the alley, the faint sounds growing louder as I progressed. Cautiously I peeped around the end of the alley. I saw Central city's own Flash. He was fighting a giant hulking man. I watched quietly, gently climbing up a fire escape to get a better view. Sat at the top I stared down. The Flash was winning, it appeared. That is until the colossal brute somehow managed to land one on him, slamming him into a wall. Hell. As I watched the thing picked up a dumpster, presumably to squish the near-unconscious Flash with. I did something then, perhaps the most foolish in my life. I jumped off the fire escape. My wings burst out, hurting me slightly. But that was of no matter. Not at this point. I slammed, heels down into the thing's head. It yelped and dumped the dumpster. It swirled around to face me. It threw a punch at me and amazingly I blocked it. Grabbing its hand I threw it into a wall. I then proceeded in beating it up, before it collapsed half-dead.

"Woah steady on there cowgirl" I turned to see Flash leaning on –oh crap- Superman.

"Didn't feel like helping me?" I asked, fear and annoyance making my tone harsh.

"You seemed to be doing quite well on your own," Superman said, "but I haven't seen you before. What can we call you?" he added, cocking an eyebrow. My watch beeped at that point and as I looked at it I paled slightly. Time to cook dinner for George.

"Alice. As in wonderland. As in ' I'm late/ I'm late / for a very important date. / No time to say hello. / Goodbye. / I'm late, I'm late, I'm late.'" With that I legged, or more litrally winged it away.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Well peeps that was chapter numero uno! please reveiw and note that flames will exite me as i am a pyromaniac. Toodles!


End file.
